Rojo, blanco y canela
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Taichi decidió regalarle ropa interior sexy a Sora. No, en realidad... fue cuando todos empezaron a emparejarlos. O quizás antes, quién sabe.


Hola, ¿qué tal?

Estoy cumpliendo con el reto semi-sorpresa de San Calentín, digo, de San Calcetín para el **Foro Proyecto 1-8** , el cual me pidió **Genee** , la Reina del Taiora de nuestra comunidad... y de todo el universo, en realidad, porque esta mujer ama el Taiora más que nadie. Querida, espero sinceramente que te guste, porque me divertí horrores escribiéndolo xD

Debo aclarar que Taichi y Sora, en el fic, tienen entre 20 y 25 años. No especifiqué la edad dentro de la historia porque no lo vi necesario.

 **Advertencia :** Este fic es para mayores de edad. Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo *3*

* * *

Sora salió del baño, otra vez vestida. Acababa de probarse la ropa interior nueva y se sentía extraña y avergonzada. Regresó adonde estaba su novio y le contó la noticia.

—Taichi… —musitó, con el semblante serio.

—¿Eh?

—… Te equivocaste de talla.

El moreno se llevó una mano a la frente, pensando que había metido la pata.

—¿En serio? Argh… qué tontería. Disculpa, Sora, pensé que esa era la que usabas.

Taichi le había regalado a Sora un precioso conjunto de corsetería fina: un sostén y unas pantaletas, ambos de encaje y de color rojo. El problema fue que si bien Taichi conocía la talla de sostén de su novia y supo calcular al ojo cuál modelo le quedaría mejor, se equivocó con los calzones: los compró de una talla menos.

Y lo peor es que no era la primera vez que sucedía. Ya le había pasado antes con una que otra de sus exnovias.

Sora acabó por reírse del despiste y le confesó que, tiempo atrás, había comprado unas pantaletas blancas de encaje para "una ocasión especial".

—¿Y qué estás esperando para ponértelas? —le preguntó, muy entusiasmado ante aquella perspectiva.

—Eh… de hecho —murmuró, poniéndose colorada y bajando la vista al piso—… ya… y-ya las tengo… p-puestas.

Taichi la miró, pasmado, y sintió que estallaba de felicidad por dentro. La tomó por los hombros y la besó profundamente. Sora lo apartó un momento, respirando de manera entrecortada.

—Espera… espera un poco —le pidió.

—Sí, no te preocupes —habló él, captando su nerviosismo—. No te sientas obligada, podemos dejarlo para otro día si quieres —le dijo, comenzando a arrepentirse de haber actuado con tanta impulsividad.

—No —sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado—. Q-Quiero… que sea hoy.

Oírla decir eso lo alegró mucho.

La pareja se hallaba en el cuarto del muchacho. Taichi se encargó previamente de convencer a toda su familia para que hicieran planes afuera. Estaban solos en el departamento, Hikari dormiría en la casa de su mejor amiga y sus padres llegarían muy tarde por la noche.

¿Acaso podía ser más perfecto todo?

Sí que podía, porque Taichi también se preocupó de ambientar su cuarto para la ocasión: desarmó la litera, dejando el armazón superior y el colchón de Hikari en otro cuarto, para que ninguno corriera el riesgo de golpearse la cabeza en medio del acto; cerró las cortinas, colocó un suave incienso con olor a canela, alumbró el cuarto con velas pequeñas y puso música relajante de fondo que fuese del gusto de Sora.

Y esto, claro, no había sido obra de Yagami solamente: tuvo el privilegio de ser asesorado por Catherine, la chica francesa que pertenecía a la Comunidad Virtual Internacional de Niños Elegidos, abreviada a IVC3(1) por sus siglas en inglés. En dicho foro, sus usuarios, que eran todos niños elegidos, llevaban un largo tiempo notando que Taichi y Sora tenían una química increíble; estaban convencidos de que eran el uno para el otro y de que algún día acabarían juntos. Los emparejaban constantemente, bromeaban y hacían chistes con ello, los llamaban "Taiora", y tanto Catherine como Takeru habían escrito _fanfictions_ románticos inspirándose en su relación.

Un buen día, varios meses atrás, Taichi había tomado el celular de Sora para chatear con Catherine directamente, puesto que ella y la pelirroja se habían vuelto más cercanas. La intuición de Yagami le había indicado que la francesa era la mejor persona a quien podría acudir para pedirle consejos en el amor. A partir de entonces, Deneuve se convirtió en la Doctora Corazón particular del moreno, y de muy buena gana.

Taichi era un chico algo despistado, pero muy listo, por lo que apuntó en su libreta todos y cada uno de los consejos que ella le dio para cuando tuviera su primer encuentro en la intimidad con Sora. Y los que no anotó, los guardó muy bien en su memoria.

Y el tan esperado día al fin había llegado.

Sora, después de haber tenido un largo noviazgo con Yamato y una lenta recuperación para su dolido corazón tras la ruptura, decidió sincerarse consigo misma —y con el mundo entero, de paso— y aceptar salir con Taichi, quien siempre había estado enamorado de ella.

Ahora, encontrándose en la bien ambientada habitación del joven, Taichi inició el contacto físico, preocupándose de ser suave y delicado para no asustarla. La condujo hacia la cama para que se recostara. Se colocó sobre ella, la besó con ternura, la acarició con amor, y fue subiendo de nivel de forma paulatina.

Cuando Sora sintió las manos de él en sus pechos, gimió de forma apenas audible. Taichi procuraba tocarlos con suavidad para no hacerle ningún daño, puesto que ella misma le había dicho que eran muy sensibles. Además, él quería tratarla con el cariño y la delicadeza que se merecía. En ningún momento dejó de besarla.

Pasaron de los besos dulces a los ardientes besos con lengua. Bajó las manos por su vientre, su cintura, sus caderas, sintiendo sus curvas debajo de la ropa…

Taichi se excitó de más y colocó su miembro sobre la entrepierna de ella. Sora adivinó sus intenciones y lo detuvo.

—Ah… n-no… e-espera… —le volvió a pedir, alarmándose.

El castaño tomó aire para calmarse. Suspiró y sonrió, enternecido. Se moría de ganas por ir más deprisa, pero no había olvidado el aviso de Catherine sobre que Sora, pese a no ser virgen, probablemente seguía siendo muy tímida con los hombres a nivel sexual. Primero debía hacerla sentir segura; luego, estimularla hasta que ella misma ya no pudiera resistirse.

—Voy a necesitar que me detengas cada vez que esté yendo demasiado rápido para ti —le avisó, riendo un poco— o que te sientas incómoda.

Sora rodó los ojos.

—Qué remedio —habló, encogiéndose de hombros, divertida.

Taichi le besó el cuello. Ella le acarició la espalda.

El tiempo volaba cuando se dedicaban a conocerse a través de sus cuerpos.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando se sintió más valiente, descendió por la cintura de él, por sus caderas… y le acarició las nalgas. Llegados a este punto, el joven de cabellos desordenados percibió que Sora estaba más excitada y dispuesta, así que comenzó a frotar su entrepierna con la de ella, arrancándole unos gemidos que pudo oír con total claridad. Él también gemía.

Una parte de Sora se moría de vergüenza, mientras la otra solo deseaba fundirse con él.

Taichi se separó de ella para desabrocharse los pantalones, y bajó de la cama para quitárselos con más facilidad. Sora lo miró haciendo esto y se sintió más nerviosa… y emocionada.

El chico regresó a la carga. Esta vez llevó las manos al borde inferior de la camiseta de ella, preguntándole con la mirada si podía sacársela. Sora negó con la cabeza y, aunque dudó un momento, empezó a subírsela.

—Ohhh —pronunció el chico, decepcionado—… quería hacerlo yo.

Pero su desilusión se esfumó en cuanto vio una sensual prenda roja asomándose.

—Prefiero hacerlo yo misma —le explicó la chica, tras haberse desprendido de su camiseta—. Si eso no te agrada, me la vuelvo a poner…

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas! —casi gritó—. Te ves… preciosa así como estás.

Sora se cohibió. No supo qué decir.

En ese momento, Taichi por fin pudo comprobar lo bien que le quedaba el sostén: era la talla correcta, tenía el corte perfecto y la tonalidad de rojo que mejor combinaba con la piel de Sora. A ojos del joven, los pechos de su novia lucían preciosos, fantásticos, increíbles, espectaculares. Se veía tan hermosa que sentía que le iban a estallar los calzoncillos. Y lo mejor era que aún debía lograr que ella se sacara el resto de la ropa.

Volvieron a besarse, acariciarse y frotar sus cuerpos, cada vez con más pasión.

En cierto punto, Sora sintió que seguían sobrando prendas, y le pidió a Taichi que se quitara la camiseta.

—Ah, vamos —protestó—, eso no tiene gracia. Quiero que me la quites tú —sonrió.

Ella se volvió a sonrojar.

—¿P-Por qué yo?

—Porque así es más divertido. Y excitante.

Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas con un tono sumamente seductor, y Sora sintió que se derretía al escucharlo. Se lanzó a besarlo y, entre medio, con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a subirle la camiseta. Se separó de él para poder terminar de sacársela. Acto seguido, volvieron a unir sus labios y sus lenguas.

A Sora le encantaban esos hombros, ese abdomen y esos brazos ligeramente tonificados. También adoraba sus manos, sus piernas, su rostro, su cabello… y cada parte de su cuerpo, en realidad. Al sentir el tacto de la piel de él contra la suya, sus deseos aumentaron.

Taichi estrechó su cuerpo con el de ella. Sus pechos se sentían geniales incluso con el sostén puesto.

No tardaron demasiado en considerar que los pantalones de Sora también estorbaban. Él se los quitó con delicadeza.

La visión de esas pantaletas blancas con encaje de flores en conjunto con su sostén rojo y su hermosa figura casi infartaron al castaño. Durante unos segundos no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa aparte de contemplarla, anonadado.

Sora se hizo un ovillo.

—¡No me mires tanto!

—¡¿Q… qué?! ¿Pero cómo no te voy a mirar, si estás hermosa?

Al oír aquello, la pelirroja se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Taichi hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Sora, suelta eso si no quieres que juguetee con tus piernas —le advirtió en plan bromista justo antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

La chica soltó una carcajada y le lanzó la almohada a la cara. Taichi agarró el objeto y lo colocó a un costado. Miró a su novia en silencio un momento y le dijo:

—De verdad que eres hermosa.

—Taichi, por favor —musitó ella, incrédula.

—Lo digo en serio. Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

—Taichi… —insistió.

—Sora —le habló, tomándole las manos—. Mírame a los ojos.

Ella lo observó, sorprendida. Estaba muy serio.

—Te amo —le dijo, con una intensa mirada—. Eres la mujer más hermosa que existe. Y a la que siempre voy a amar.

A la pelirroja se le empañaron los ojos.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, deseando que nada jamás los separara.

—Yo también te amo —pudo decirle al fin, con voz temblorosa.

Taichi la rodeó con sus brazos, anhelando lo mismo que ella.

Sora se largó a llorar. Ese día estaba particularmente sensible. Él se limitó a abrazarla y acariciar su cabello mientras le susurraba palabras cariñosas al oído.

«Taichi siempre estuvo allí… y yo nunca lo vi» pensó, conmovida.

Cuando el joven notó que le hacían falta, le acercó unos pañuelos desechables para que se sonara la nariz.

Habiéndose calmado ella y recuperado los ánimos, se dispusieron a retomar lo que tenían pendiente.

El castaño llevó una mano hacia aquella entrepierna cubierta tan solo por una delgada tela de microfibra. La frotó con los dedos, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciendo cortos movimientos, una y otra vez. Mientras se dedicaba a esto, repartió pequeños besos a lo largo del cuerpo de la pelirroja, quien sintió cómo regresaban toda la excitación y el deseo.

Todavía le asombraba pensar que habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo y ahora estaban haciendo cosas tan osadas. Se sentía extraño, pero no por eso menos especial.

En un momento dado, Sora se dio cuenta de que ya no necesitaba más estimulación.

Le pidió a Taichi que entrara.

Y al escuchar la petición que estuvo esperando desde que comenzó todo, el joven deslizó las pantaletas, haciéndolas descender por esas bellas piernas, y dejó al descubierto la principal zona erógena de su novia. Ella se cruzó de piernas. Él alzó una ceja.

—Va a ser difícil, pero… si te complica mucho… prometo no mirar.

Sora se sintió muy tonta por seguir teniendo vergüenza a estas alturas.

—G-Gracias.

Taichi bajó de la cama otra vez, se quitó los calzoncillos y los tiró lejos. Sora tardó unos segundos en atreverse a echarle una mirada a su miembro viril.

Tenía un buen tamaño, pensó. Al menos era más grueso que el de su ex.

Le fascinó.

El moreno abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó una caja. De esta, sacó un condón y rasgó su envoltorio.

—¡Eh! ¡T-Taichi, espera! —le pidió la chica, sujetándole el brazo.

—¿Hm?

—… Quiero colocártelo yo.

Al decir eso, le sacó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al moreno.

Con timidez y unas manos un poco temblorosas, Sora le colocó el preservativo.

Entonces, haciendo caso a su propia promesa, Taichi tuvo que dejarse guiar por las palabras de Sora para poder entrar. Lo hizo con cuidado, pero aun así, ella frunció el gesto porque sintió dolor.

—¡Disculpa! —se apresuró a decirle, parando de golpe.

—N-No, tranquilo. Ya se me pasará. Sigue —le indicó.

Taichi se dijo en su mente que esperaba de corazón que así fuera, porque no le gustaba la idea de que ella disfrutara menos que él. Quería que fuese igual de grato para ambos, y pretendía esforzarse al máximo para lograrlo.

Poco a poco, avanzó… y entró por completo.

Y la besó con infinito cariño.

—Pasé… tantos años queriendo hacer esto —confesó, con la respiración agitada.

Al oír aquello, Sora se enterneció como nunca antes.

Todavía estando él en su interior, ella le pidió que lo hicieran lento y pausado. Taichi le hizo caso y lo sintió tan maravilloso que mantuvo ese ritmo un buen rato. Sora, por su parte, pese a que aún le dolía un poco por los nervios, lo disfrutaba muchísimo.

El dolor se disipó por completo a los pocos minutos de haber empezado, dando lugar al placer total.

Cuando él le preguntó si podía sacarle el sostén, ella no lo pensó dos veces y le dijo que sí. Estaba tan excitada que había perdido por completo el pudor y se estaba dejando llevar sin dificultad.

Taichi, tras habérselo desabrochado, lo colocó a un costado, donde no molestara.

Al fin tuvo la oportunidad de tocar y juguetear con sus pechos desnudos. Con ello, sintió que había llegado al edén. Aceleró el ritmo de manera gradual. Sora tuvo que pedirle en cierto punto que bajara la intensidad, porque si bien ya no le dolía, ella disfrutaba más cuando lo hacían con un poco más de calma.

Y así, entre besos, gemidos, roces, caricias, movimientos pélvicos y todo el amor que se profesaban a través de sus cuerpos y de palabras que les brotaban del alma, Taichi llegó al orgasmo. Fue tanto lo que él gimió que Sora quedó impactada.

* * *

Taichi regresó del baño tras limpiarse y haber desechado el preservativo.

—No estabas fingiendo, ¿o sí? —le preguntó Sora.

—¿Eeeeeh? ¿Y por qué haría algo así? —cuestionó, extrañado.

—No sé, pero fue… raro.

Escuchar eso lo molestó un poco. No le agradaba que pensara que él sería capaz de fingir un orgasmo. De acuerdo, podía ser algo exagerado para sus cosas. Bastante exagerado, pero no por ello un mentiroso.

—¡Já! ¡Ya vas a ver lo genial que es cuando logre hacerte llegar! Gritarás igual que yo —le aseguró.

—¡¿Qué?! Eh… ¿ahora?

—Sí, pero habrá que darle tiempo al guerrero para que se levante después de tan ardua batalla —explicó.

Sora tardó unos segundos en captar la broma, y cuando lo hizo, le causó mucha gracia.

—Taichi… —le dijo, risueña.

—A menos que quieras que lo hagamos de otra forma —sugirió él, alzando las cejas y sonriendo, muy coqueto.

Ella lo miró en silencio, con expresión interrogante. Taichi directamente le ofreció sexo oral, a lo que ella chilló y se negó, abochornada.

Al final, acordaron que sería de forma manual. Se acomodaron sobre la cama y se dispusieron a intentarlo. Otra vez, Taichi procuró hacerlo con cuidado para que no le doliera. Sora ya estaba muy humedecida y bastante dilatada por la excitación del coito, así que al joven no le costó entrar con sus dedos y dar con el punto G. Cuando lo detectó, Sora gimió más fuerte que antes, y la frotó allí rápidamente mientras la acariciaba con la mano que tenía libre, hasta que se fue.

* * *

Aún desnudos, se habían tapado con las sábanas para acurrucarse, abrazarse y descansar después de tanta agitación.

—No grité tanto como tú, pero… guau —fue lo único que Sora pudo decir.

—Es genial.

—¿Eh?

—Todo. Lo que hicimos, lo que haremos… y el simple hecho de estar juntos.

Sora sonrió. Le besó la mejilla y hundió la cara en la curvatura de la unión entre su cuello y su hombro. Había tantos lugares de ese cuerpo que le encantaban… pero ese en concreto tenía algo especial.

De pronto, recordó algo:

—Oye, ¿qué haremos con las pantaletas que me regalaste?

—¡Ah! —saltó él, incorporándose—. Lo había olvidado. ¿Las aceptarán de vuelta en la tienda?

—El problema es que ya me las puse. No me entraron, pero…

Ambos guardaron silencio, llegando a la conclusión de que era mejor mandarlas a lavar y dárselas a alguien más.

—¿Crees que le puedan quedar bien a Hikari? —sugirió Sora.

A Taichi le perturbó sobremanera la idea de estar regalándole corsetería fina a su hermana menor de forma indirecta.

—¿Y Mimi? —propuso él.

—Ella tiene más caderas que yo.

—Hummm —murmuró, meditando al respecto—… Bueno, habrá que dárselos a Hikari —aceptó—, pero prométeme que jamás se enterará de que los compré yo.

—¿Cómo crees? —rio ella—. No te preocupes, jamás lo sabrá.

Se besaron y volvieron a abrazarse, pensando en lo fantástico que era compartir experiencias como aquella.

Aún podían sentir el olor a canela en el ambiente, endulzando el momento.

* * *

 **(1) International Virtual Community of Chosen Children.** Lo dejé abreviado en IVC3 para que no fuera tan largo xD

Confieso que este es mi primer fic rating M de Digimon. Nunca pensé que este día llegaría xDDD digo, el día de escribir un relato erótico explícito para este fandom.

Solo me queda aclarar que la comparación de tamaños fue algo que me pidió el fic. No tengo nada contra Yamato, de hecho, lo adoro, pero el Taiora me supera uwu

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
